wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Flash
"Fate is a powerful thing. but as an anarchist I can tell you, even the most powerful things can be defeated." ~ Flash in ''Flakes of Pepper'' Flash '''is a black tom with green eyes Description Appearance :He has the most common coat, or one of the most common coats that are known. He has a nice silky black coat color, it's the color of darkness and the night, making sneaking around pretty easy. His fur is a slight bit darker than the average shade of black, but is very possible for any old middle-aged to young cat to have. He has bright green eyes as well, the eyes of his almost neon, the color of very light grass, his eyes are so bright, that when he go's 'night-hunting' he often keeps his eyes closed or almost closed, and uses his hearing and feeling and sense of smell instead of vision, so no other cats or prey can see him. :He has an average and common-looking build. He is average size, his pelt is short and well-groomed. Like his personality, his fur is smooth and silky. He spends a high and long amount of time licking it, to keep himself busy. He is an average weight, and has small paws, but he has good balance. He is fairly sturdy as well, his build is perfect for moving quickly and swiftly. :His claws are average, as well. Long enough that he is a great tree-climber and is good at hunting, he can also use his claws for some good, solid hunting. But no cat would run at the sight of his sharp enough claws. He keeps his claws pretty sharp, as well. He does his best for his claws to look long and threatening, so that others will stay away from him. At this rate, his claws are perfectly sharp for hunting, fighting or tree-climbing, but cats would never run from the sight of his claws. The same applies for his teeth, which are very healthy long and sharp, but nothing someone would run from. Character Flash is very, very clever. He also is slick, and tends to have a with words and can get information about pretty much everything he wants. He is curious, but he doesn't show it and tends to try act indifferent about eveything, he doesn't like to show emotion so he tends to avoid contact with other cats as much as he can. He is good at reading emotions and can often tell what is on everyone's mind, and he enjoys doing this and finds it interesting. He is also neutral, so he never chooses a side, and is very shifty. He fights for one cause, only to randomly change and help someone else for what appars to be no reason. Because of this, others don't tend to trust him and understandably so. But he isn't exactly disloyal, for he will always help his family no matter what, but he is not loyal to any group of cats. But he isn't "for sale"----he doesn't help whichever ever side benefits him the most, he is going to help whoever he agrees with. Because he doesnt' always agree with the same side, the side he is on tends to change. He isn't going to fight for a cause he doesn't believe in. At the same time, he is very, very careful. He doesn't do anything if it could put him in danger, because he is a suvivor. If there is one flaw in a plan of his, however small, he will fix it. If it can't be fixed, the plan is off. He is also secretive, but he wants to find out other's secrets. He is generally quiet, because he prefers to observe what is going on rather then take part in it. He is witty and persuasive, and often cocky. But he has a charismatic nature which prevents him from becoming annoying. Abilities :Cats like him, he is very popular and despite the fact he could be called annoying, he gets chance after chance. :He is good in a fight, more fast and swift then strong. But even swiftness and speed are not his main skills, he is swift in the mind more than in the foot, he can sneak cleverly out of things, making him good in battle. :If he is in big trouble, he can often just convince cats to leave him, but little work he can make cats think the opposite of what they thought, but he never uses this skill on purpose, his honor code and wish for justice keep him from such an act, he is very charming and convincing, which gets him out of trouble. He is slick and smooth, too. Biography Kithood and Adolescence :Flash is born a loner kit to Berry and Sharp, two evil loners. He is known as Morning. He is nearly killed by his parents, but he gets rescued, along with his sister Slash, by Wolfclaw and Wolftail. :Shortly after, Wolf and her mate joined the Clan and got new names. Wolftail was Morning's adopted father, and Wolfstar Flash's adopted mother. The Clan that they joined was RockClan, and Wolfstar was the leader, and a friend of hers, who was known as Dappleeyes, was deputy, but the cat later died afterwords and the Clan chose a new deputy. :Flash, who was known as Morning at that age, was now known as Flashkit, and his sister Slashkit. The two grew up in RockClan. Warriorhood :After he became a warrior, he was the same friendly cat he had been. But then something new happened, Berry and Sharp died but beforehand, the evil couple started a group of forced rogues and loners. The poor cats were sad at the death of two cats lives ending, but were to become free. And after being allowed into RockClan as old friends of Wolfstar and her mate, and her deputy. But sadly, when the loners and rogues came they shared stories of Sharp and Berry, a few cats about Flashmind's age started talking about how Flashmind looked and acted like Sharp, and had the same mental illness :Other cats noticed this too, and Flashmind became a somewhat outcast of a cat, he changed. He stopped being so fearful, he became fearless. He lost a lot of his feelings, he stopped being noble to the cats who hated him, he was more active in his mind, and became more serious. He started being shunned by many cats, never trusted anyone, was far from kind or sweet and hated everyone. And he left, Slashpaw was a loner now, too. :Flashmind went by the name of Flash, and his sister as Slash. Flash made the mistake so many lonely cats made, he found HiddenClan, and he knew nothing of the horrors that were in the Clan, and he was lonely. It was no surprise he joined the evil cats, and learned from them, one day that all changed. An attack is later landed on RockClan, his birth Clan. A patrol is later attacked, and backup came, Flash fought so fiercely for HiddenClan. He saw a kit, who had clearly followed the patrol and who many thought should at that moment have been home and safe in the nursery. :It was far from the kit that made Flash change, but it was what the kit did. The kit smelled of RockClan, and was loyal to the bone. He at the moment happened to have his claws hooked on Talonfang, attacking the cat with all his might. Flash saved the kit, he had too. HiddenClan forgotten, Talonfang would have killed the kit if she had gotten the chance, or at least that was what Flash thought. Flash reconsidered his life with HiddenClan, if a cat was fighting so hard for his Clan, there must have been a reason. Flash saw things differently, but he had no choice. :He vowed to never have a Clan or group or anything, until he died and joined the ranks of StarClan or Loner StarClan, the reason for this was so that he could be free. He could fight for the side he viewed was in the right, that way he could never be disloyal, since he never had a loyalty to one place. But none the less, he happened to fear leaving HiddenClan. And he stayed, until Talonfang died and HiddenClan fell, at which point he left, he watched cats behave, and would drop in to help those in need, and he ended up with his sister and her friends a lot. He stayed away from the Clans for the most part, until one day. :He found a cat who smelled of blood, and near-death and of RockClan. A little gray-blue tom cat with ice blue eyes, no more than a few moons old. This kit was dying of blood-loss, but looked so normal, the kit was bleeding from the inside, the kit was clearly recently wounded, only seconds before Flash found him, he saved the kit in a few minutes, and found out the cat's name was Creekpaw, and he was a RockClan apprentice, the son of Runningstrike, the cat Flash had saved. Flash became more interested in the Clans. :He also helped find out news from Oilpaw, Creekpaw's brother. And he became the most interested he had been in the Clans since he left, this made him happy, he was unable to reach out to Duskpaw and Morningpaw, but he befriended other cats the only way he could, which was a cold distant way. :He was very sad about the death of his adopted mother, Wolfstar, but left the Clan, like he always did, he only ever visited, he never stayed. :He later sees Slash badly sick, and worries. When it seems like Slash will not make it, he wants to die instead for her and Ren. Ceremonies :"You are brave, Flashkit. Below your fearfulness, you have a heart like a lion. Let that shine through you like your bright eyes, I name Wolftail as your mentor, and am proud to call you Flashpaw." ~Wolfstar :"You are young for this, you really are. But I have never seen a cat so noble, and so ready to suffer whatever fate may come if it means protecting his or her Clan, so Flahpaw my son, except the name of Flashmind." ~Wolfstar Pedigree '''Mate: :Luna (formerly): Living (As of Flash's Story) Sons: :Runningstrike: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) :Three Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Daughter: :Sagepaw: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Mother: :Berry: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Father: :Sharp: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Sister: :Slash: Living (As of Strays) Foster Mother: :Wolfstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foster Father: :Wolftail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandsons: :Creekdew: Living (As of CaveClan/Roleplay) :Oilpelt: Living (As of CaveClan/Roleplay) :Dewpaw: Living (As of ShadeClan/Roleplay) :Speedkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :Pumpkinfrost: Living (As of DawnClan/Roleplay) :Pinepaw: Living (As of ShadeClan/Roleplay) :Winterpaw: Living (As of ShadeClan/Roleplay) Great-Grandsons: :Newtkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Frozenpaw: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Great-Granddaughter: :Blizzardpaw: Living (As of RockClan/Roleplay) Relationships Family Slash :Slash by far is Flash's closest family member, he is protective of her and worries about her, she is the only family member who has stuck by him no matter what. :He gets annoyed when cats come to close, and often fears that another cat will replace him for his sister. :Despite his distant nature, he is alway by Slash's side. : Creekdew ::Flash is a cold and distant cat, he has no friends. But Creekdew comes pretty close. He saved Creekdew from dying, and Creekdew was grateful. ::The two barely know each other, but Flash thinks Creekdew is a cool cat to watch. ::He likes how Creekew speaks differently from other cats, Flash enjoys watching this, he stalks Creekdew more than other cats. Runningstrike ::Flash and Runningstrike are both cold distant cats. ::So the two having a friendship would be pretty much impossible. ::But Runningstrike will never forget that Flash saved him as a kit, he lets Flash into camp, and would even if Wolfstar said that the tom could not come in, Flash likes how feisty Runningstrike is, and enjoys it. Wolfstar :He barely knows his adoptive mother, but he loves her. He is grateful that he is always allowed in RockClan no matter what, he loves his mom despite the fact that he left the Clan moons ago. :He is fond of his mother and thinks she is very brave and is quite smart. :He favors her over his father, and though he is distant and never shows his love for her, at heart he is fond of his mother. Berry :Flash hates the she-cat but he happens to get forced to call his mother. :He was so young when Wolfstar took him in, he has no idea what happened, but what he does know is that his adopted parents never speak of her, and he remembers cold dark days of his childhood. :He also knows that Berry is a Dark Forest cat, and he fears the events that must have taken place in his early childhood. Sharp :He hates his father as much as his birth mother. :But he fears the father in one sense, the other loners and rogues always say that Flash was like Sharp, and Sharp must have been as bad as his mother. :Flash fears becoming the way Sharp is, he has the mental illness that causes him to murder cats, like his father had, but Flash hopes that he can fight it better than his father did. : Riverwish ::Riverpaw is one of the only cats Flash has ever liked, let alone loved. From the second he met the kit, he liked her spunk and sass. ::He only ever tried to reach out to one cat, and that was her. But she hated toms, and never wanted to reach out to Flash. The black warrior liked her more when she helped Slash find the sap. ::Once Riverpaw noticed that Flash was not like most toms, she liked him, and he adopted her. Other Morningwing :Morningwing hates Flash, but Flash enjoys the company of Morningwing. :He thinks Morningwing is annoying and ungrateful, and far overly dramatic, but something about the feisty know-it-all kit made Flash like him, a little. Flash is distant, and introverted, there are few cats that he likes, but he is fascinated by Morningwing. :And enjoys watching him. He wishes the kit liked him more. Duskpaw :He likes Duskpaw a lot less than he likes Morningpaw, he has almost no respect for the brown tabby kit, and has a feeling about him that is closer to dislike. :Flash has no solid opinions, but if he did he would dislike Duskpaw. Duskpaw does not understand how Flash's life works, and think Flash has no fun. :This annoys the black colored warrior, but he wishes Duskpaw could understand him. Ren :Flash hates most cats who are close to his sister who are not him, but he feels differently about Ren. He does not like Ren, he has no feelings to any cat. :But as much as he can like a cat, he likes Ren. He likes how happy Ren makes Slash, he sometimes fights with Ren, but enjoys the company of the cat, and wishes he could know him better. :He is grateful for the tom, and would do anything to protect him. Quotes :No, after Wolfstar I can't lose you too. ~Flash's thoughts. RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 33 :No, you to have a future together, if someone has to die, I am going to let it be me. ~Flash's thoughts about Slash and Ren RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 33 "Fate is a powerful thing. but as an anarchist I can tell you, even the most powerful things can be defeated." ~ Flash in ''Flakes of Pepper'' Trivia *His personality is close to the same on Howl's from Howl's moving castle *He looks almost the same as a cat Wolf knows *He is one of Wolf's favorite OCs *When he dies, he will have a choice; he will either have no residence or he can roam the forest as a ghost forever, the reason for this is that his loyalty isn't with RockClan enough for him to go to StarClan, he isn't evil so he can't go to the Dark Forest, and he is too loyal to the Clans to go to a Loner StarClan. Images : Life Pixels Flashkit.png|thumb|Flash-Kit (Flashkit);RockClan/Roleplay Flashpaw.png|thumb|Flash-Apprentice(Flashpaw);RockClan/Roleplay Flashmind.png|thumb|Flash-Warrior(Flashmind);RockClan/Roleplay Flash.png|thumb|Flash-Loner (Morning/Flash (Current name));RockClan/Roleplay Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Living Category:Loner Category:Tom Category:Characters Category:Former RockClan Cats Category:Gold Grade